Bleeding Peaches
by Katastrophic132
Summary: If she had decided to tell the truth the consequences wouldn't be so bad. They would still be here. All 36 of them. But dangerous actions cause dangerous reactions. This time the cost is the lives of others... Rated M
1. And So It Begins

**A/N: You may call this Peach's New Adventure: Gold! But seriously don't…EVER**

**You may want to know this before reading:**

**Rated M for death, blood, violence, gore, and etc. This is technically still my 1****st**** story…**

What left me in pieces…

It all began in the Smash mansion…

It was a house of a grand size holding 36 fighters. There would only be one by the end.

And I still believe today that it's all because I failed to tell the truth…

All of them…gone…

Bleeding Peaches

Chapter 1

And So It Begins

It was a cool march day. The grass was green and they sky was blue as clouds rolled by. A young lady stood in a lush field in front of a gigantic mansion.

Princess Peach was the nice girl; the elegant, pink princess. She had deep, pretty, cerulean eyes and beautiful blonde hair that flowed gently in the wind. She was almost always composed and calm (save those times with TEC-XX and Fort Francis). She behaved much like a polite and perfect princess. However, underneath her perfect-princess mask she was very insecure, due to her being kidnapped daily, and therefore had not made many friends in the mansion full of potential friends. Peach had no confidence in her strength.

Since Peach didn't have many friends she had no one to talk to about her current stress. She stood on a plush, grassy field, not far from the Smash Mansion. The strained princess kneeled down and put her head in her gloved hands as the wind brushed her soft hair.

_What am I supposed to do?_ She asked herself.

The issue was that today was another Brawl Tournament Match. But it wasn't just any match, it was hers. However that was only the beginning of the problem, the _real _problem was that she was fighting _**Bowser.**_

Other smashers wouldn't have a problem with this but Peach was since he had kidnapped her too many times to count and now he could just beat her up nonstop.

She had trained for this of course. She would have asked for brawling advice from someone like Ike or Snake but thought it would ruin her image. Peach had more than enough times been held as a damsel-in-distress. Each day she felt she was becoming more of a nuisance than an asset to her kingdom.

And now since she was the _ruler, _neighboring kingdoms would be watching her more than ever to see how she did. Peach felt above all that she couldn't let them down anymore. But the stress compiled on her; she lost any hope of winning

~~~~Peach's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't want to be there anymore. _Why was _I _here? _I had thought._ Why would Master Hand bring a _pacifist_ here?_

But what was I to do? The other kingdoms would mock the poor Toads (the species, of course) she watched over. They wouldn't hold respect for me anymore. _They would invade._

An invasion.

From every other kingdom.

The idea blew my mind to pieces.

I would never let it happen. I care _too much._

So to make it easy for you I had a split mind. I wanted to quit but I knew I had to be brave.

Just then, one of the only friends I made in this fighting palace stepped out to the field beside me. It was Zelda. She knelt down with me and I lifted my head to see her.

"Something wrong, Peach?" she asked. By the look on my face she knew already; I could tell.

"You know what's wrong, Zelda." I began. "Today is the day I cannot escape. The day I finally fully disgrace my kingdom. They're all watching, they'll all know how weak I am."

Zelda sighed. She always had an understanding further than mine.

"Oh Peach… Kirby told me about your extreme training, you have nothing to worry about."

She paused,

"Listen Peach and listen well. You've been captured by Bowser a few- no wait- _quite _a few times. You wanna make your kingdom look good, right?"

At this I could only nod.

"Good. Right now the Mushroom Kingdom _needs _you. Bowser is its biggest weakness so you need to knock him out today!"

"But Zelda," I started, "I'm not-" but Zelda cut me off.

"Peach, you are strong." she said. "And if you really don't feel confident I shall teach you how to deal with a large fighter like Bowser…"

Peach was still feeling nervous when the time came, but at one o' clock that afternoon she arrived at the teleportation room. She looked around the room as she came in; it wasn't a very large room. It had gadgets all over it. The left wall was covered in monitors; each screen displayed a different stage. Towards the ground, on a big desk were several elaborate keyboards and a big computer screen. Peach noticed it had already been set to Final Destination.

Bowser stomped in growling about being the first match of the tournament. "Anyways Peach," he muttered, "I'm here to beat you up again."

"When was the first time?" she asked. "You were too soft to hurt me when you kidnapped me anyways." She added daringly. The two of them stepped on the two squares on the ground while Bowser also snarled at Peach. Immediately they were warped out of the teleportation room.

"_**3!"**_

Peach entered the stage as she always did: with grace. She twirled into the stage holding out her pretty pink parasol and waving while dozens of pink flower petals twirled around her…

"_**2!!"**_

Of course, Bowser entered via flames and bore evil yellow eyes…

"_**1!!!"**_

The two stared at each other, Peach on the left, Bowser on the right.

"_**GO!"**_

Bowser was the first to make a move. From the right side he sprang up and unleashed a fiery fury from his mouth. He had successfully captured Peach in his flames.

_Oh great… _the princess thought, _I can't beat him if I fall for his every move!_ An idea then flashed into her mind…Toad… Peach pulled him out and aimed him at Bowser. Naturally, he absorbed the flames and shot back his spores and rocks. They had knocked Bowser back to the right side, on his shell. The King Koopa immediately shot himself back up.

Bowers began charging straight at Peach. Peach jumped straight over him, however. She dodged an attack from the koopa king's shell and landed right behind him.

He tried to head butt the pink princess, but she moved slightly and just narrowly avoided his head. She then dodged around to his back side.

Bowser was in a bit of shock. Normally he could just head butt her (or any other weak fighter) and it would create an opening to knock her out. How did she now know what do to? Everyone knows she never trained. She was a princess!

But for this princess it all seemed to occur to her naturally. She couldn't get her mind off of Zelda's fighting advice.

_Bowser is a big target with plenty of openings. Don't be afraid to hit his shell either. It's not really that tough…_

From behind Bowser Peach began to float close to the ground, removed her crown and whacked Bowser with it. He flew upward towards the left side of the stage. As he came down, Peach jumped up and kicked Bowser up into the air again.

_His moves are predictable and easy to dodge and counter…_

They both landed and Bowser flung out his claw at Peach. She ducked under it and rolled to the right side of Final Destination.

_However if he gets you it will hurt…_

Peach then charged forward in an attempt to grab him. The giant koopa grabbed her first, however, and while holding onto her performed a flying slam. Having been slammed into the ground, Peach went flying off of the right side of the stage. But she knew what to do. She popped out her parasol and glided gently back to the stage.

Peach landed very close to the right edge, where Bowser was waiting. She hovered slightly above the ground towards Bowser, who instinctively backed up. He backed up more while Peach was still hovering towards him. He backed up even more and fell off of the stage. Peach giggled as he fell but caught onto the edge with one hand.

Bowser flung himself off the left edge and over Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom princess then ballerina kicked upwards. As he fell she kicked him up again and continued to do this for quite some time. Her juggling ended as Bowser curled up into his spiked shell, turned upside down and nearly squashed Peach. However she just narrowly avoided the attack by rolling out of the way. He landed and immediately got up. He once again tried to head butt Peach, but she ducked out of the way and rolled right under his legs. She got up, grabbed Bowser by the neck and threw him onto the left end of the stage.

Bowser then noticed a super scope had appeared on the other side of the stage. Peach tried to do an upper smash attack on him but he ducked into his shell and rolled around her. He rushed to the right side and grabbed the super scope which his opponent had failed to notice. With his back to Peach, Bowser grabbed the super scope and roared ferociously as though he had already won the match. He turned around to fire but then noticed his target was right next to him…with a fully charged fry pan smash attack.

_He seems to be distracted easily…_

"Huh?" he gaped.

The pan smashed into his face and sent him flying off the stage. Peach flew off after him to finish the job but the evil king and once again had gotten into his shell and rolled back to the stage, right over Peach. As Peach was trying to float back to the stage, Bowser charged up his super scope and shot it at her. A large yellow orb collided with a pink preppy princess and sent her far from the stage. She opened her parasol in a desperate attempt not to lose one of her three lives.

While Bowser could've hit her again and could've made her lose a life, he was instead distracted by a Dragoon part that just appeared on the stage. He turned around to find Peach was charging a golf club at him. The golf club connected with his stomach and he soared through the air to the left end. Peach began to hover towards him and picked up the dragoon part on her way. She then hit Bowser with her crown again. With the pain distracting him, Bowser let go of his super scope and was flung off the stage again. Once more he tried to spin back in his shell but as soon as he landed a large yellow orb slammed into his face and he was sent off the stage. This time he exploded and lost a life. (Literally)

Bowser appeared back on the stage at Peach's left. He tried several times to head butt Peach but each time she dodged him like an expert. She then hovered and smacked him several times while spinning. The fight continued on much like this until Bowser had obtained two dragoon parts. After avoiding a claw to the face Peach grabbed Bowser, tossed him, flew up, and knocked up to the ground. She then unleashed a Peach Bomber on him. _Yes! _She thought. _This is what I wanted!_ She Peach Bombed him again then collected the two dragoon parts he dropped.

She then assembled the dragoon and got a perfect shot on Bowser knocking him off the stage and killing him again.

Bowser came back to life and appeared on a floating platform with his last life. The platform disappeared and Bowser tried to knock his shell into Peach's while falling upside down. Peach rolled away from the desperate attack which left Bowser stuck upside down on his shell, much like a bug. Peach then charged her tennis racket and smashed him off the left side of the stage. Bowser rolled back on the stage and landed on the right side of the stage.

Peach was very much ready for this move. Peach jumped over him, towards the right, turned around, and smacked up to near the left end of the stage. She picked a turnip and threw it at his head. It hit him and he fell back dangerously close the end of the stage. Peach then charged at him with her frying pan. She made a perfect hit to the side of his head which had him soaring off the stage where he exploded one last time.

"_**GAME!"**_

A wide smile crept over Peach. "I did it, didn't I? I really did it!" She jumped around with glee before being sent back to the teleportation room...

Bowser was again waiting for her. Her smile turned upside down when she saw the look on the giant koopa's face. He looked like he was about to cry!

"Listen…Peach…you won fair and…square!" he stuttered. "It's okay Bowser." Was Peach's reply, "I needed to win this…so you just made my day! I always knew you were kind inside." she teased.

Bowser's sadness became a scowl.

"Hey! I'm not _kind _I'm an _evil _king!"

"But even evil kings have their _feelings._" and with that the princess left the room.

"I'll get you for this!" he growled, no longer being nice.

Joyfully, Peach left the teleportation room and skipped through the halls. She first stopped at the auditorium. It consisted of mainly a ton of seats and a very large screen; it was made for watching brawls not fought it the nearby stadium which was nearly all of them.

The princess cracked the door open a little bit; she saw a few faces that were still with disbelief and took note that Zelda bore a wide grin of glee. Peach walked in to a parade of cheers.

"Did I not say that you could win?" cried Zelda…

Peach walked and turned to the next hall. Pictures filled the light blue walls. There were pictures of all places. Pictures of Onett, the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule Castle, Guerdo Valley, and even the Kongo Jungle were on the wall. She approached another large room. But this time it was much bigger. It was the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen. She stepped through the golden double doors and skipped merrily through the large red room and spotted Samus backed into a corner. She motioned for Peach to come over.

"What's up Samus?" she asked in a low voice.

"You're match was awesome but I _have _to tell you something…a secret…"

"Thanks. I'm all ears Sam."

"Okay umm- her eyes darted back and forth, "I had sex with Link"

**A/N: Ok…um…hope you like it so far. (Not much to say) Please review so I can improve upon my story before it's too late.**

**With love,**

**Et de vos âmes…**

**~Katastrophic132**


	2. The Diary

**A/N:**

**Yay! I'm so happy! **

**Ok...Mood ruined.**

**Anyways this chapter starts the "real" plot.**

* * *

Bleeding Peaches

Chapter 2

The Diary

…

"You WHAT?!?!" Peach nearly screamed. A quick hush was Samus's response.

"Promise me that you won't tell a _soul_"

"I won't" Peach answered timidly.

"Good. So yes, we did have sex, just try to stay calm and quiet."

"But what about Zelda? She's Link's girlfriend after all!"

"Hold on Peach-"

"Why are you even _telling _me about this?!?!" Peach's words seemed to have an effect now.

"It's confusing, I know. Trust me Peach. We don't _know _what to do about Zelda. Being a magical princess and all, she could find out at any moment!"

"So _this _is why you couldn't concentrate on my match?!?" Peach inquired, furious that her best match yet had been so…neglected.

"Yes!" Samus admitted, "You have a right to be flaming at me right now. But I need your help, you're the only person I can turn to!" Samus then looked like she couldn't keep up any longer.

Peach had never seen her friend looking so tired, confused and…beaten… A wave of sympathy suddenly swept over her. "Of course, Samus, I understand. I just have a few more questions."

The two agreed to talk some more (with Link) after dinner was eaten. Peach continued her walk to the kitchen once more, now disturbed at what she knows. Thoughts raced through her head as her pace slowed.

_How…no, when, could they have done this? How did it happen at all? What about Zelda? Oh…man…now _I'm _a part of this! I'm too soft. _

Kirby greeted her as she finally walked into the Kitchen. "Hey, Peach! Where've you been?" **(A/N: Kirby can talk here.) **"Oh, um, Samus wanted to talk to me about something." Peach didn't like lying to one of her best friends.

"Oh, well I've already boiled the soup up so let's get working on the meal!"

"Right, Kirby. I'll make the salad and you can start the turkey" And with that, Peach got to work taking out the lettuce and vegetables…

_**  
Three Hours Later…**_

Peach and Kirby had completed dinner with nothing going horribly wrong. They had cooked the turkey, made the salad, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, vegetables, rice, and much more, including foreign foods from other realms, and 2-D food for Mr. Game and Watch. Now, though, they cooking duo was completely out energy. Fortunately for them, Sonic happened to be walking by the kitchen.

"Hey, Sonic!" Kirby called, "Can you do me a favor?"

Since he had nothing better to do, the blue hedgehog agreed. "Sure thing, buddy."

"Can you set the Dining room table for us?" Kirby asked.

"We've made a ton of food and were very tired" added Peach.

"No problem guys I'll do it in two minutes, watch!"

And in less than two minutes, Sonic had completely set the table with plates, knives, spoons, forks, and placemats. He had even moved all of the food onto the table.

"Wow" the cooks said simultaneously. "And just in time." Peach added while looking at the oven watch which read, 7:00pm. Slowly, all the smashers had made their way into dining room until they were all seated and eating. Peach and Kirby gradually made their way towards the long table as well…

…Anyways, after dinner Peach met up with Samus and Link in Samus's room. None of them knew how to begin. Samus explained to Link of how Peach knew their secret.

"Well," started Samus, "if we're gonna talk about this we should start now. Peach, do you have any more questions?"

"Yes." the princess answered, "Samus, umm, are you…did you…have you taken a pregnancy test!?!"

The two heroes stared at her with wide eyes of shock.

"Actually, no" Samus admitted. "I haven't even thought of it."

"Well, I found a pregnancy tester…thing… in the hospital wing that you could use," stated Link "Try it. It hasn't been used or anything…" He held it out to her.

"Alright…" Samus said, taking the object from Link and heading into the bathroom.

Peach stared at him. Link looked back, apparently not knowing the awkwardness he had put Peach into.

"What?" he asked. Immediately Peach blurted out questions.

"Why was there a pregnancy test in the _infirmary? _Why did you _take it? _And keep it in your pocket?!? Link, do you realize that women _pee _on those things!?"

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

The sound of the door opening shut Peach up.

The blue suited bounty hunter took a step out of the bathroom with a stone face…

"I'm pregnant. I did not expect this…"

"Well, why not?" Peach inquired.

"Do you see _anyone _in this mansion carrying a _fucking_ baby?!?"

The usually happy ruler was taken back and hurt by her friends answer. "Samus, please, calm down." Link finally spoke up.

"But it was _you _who fucking _did this _to me!!!"

Peach had decided to stay put and quiet during this time put at this she rose. Peach was a person against blaming others. Now standing Peach was angered which was hard to do. And this forced Peach to snap.

"This isn't just his fault Samus, and you know it! I know you've had your eye on him since the beginning of time!"

She turned around to face Link now and began to rebuke him as well.

"And you! What is wrong with you!? You have a girlfriend! What are you supposed to say to Zelda, _my best friend, _huh? I shouldn't even be here! I should be telling her the truth!"

And with that Peach began to stomp angrily towards the door.

"Peach, stop." Samus said in a deathly silent way.

"And don't tell me who I should and shouldn't be sleeping with. You're _not _my mother. I'll face the consequences eventually but I'm not ready and neither is Link. And right now we don't need the only person we can trust walking out on us."

And with that Peach stepped away from the door and sat down beside Link again. Samus sat as well. Peach sighed. She knew eventually she would pay too but she couldn't leave them by themselves.

"Well we don't know who could be listening… Besides, since you're pregnant, we need to find a way to hide it from the rest of the Smashers and you still have give birth to a healthy child. Unless…"

"No. This is probably the only time in my _entire life _that I will be pregnant. I'm not going to just let it go."

"So please Samus, let's try to make a plan."

"Alright," Samus agreed. "Let's start with a cover up for my stomach getting bigger…"

_**  
Three Hours Later…**_

Peach had just finished writing her diary entry for the day. It had summed up everything that had happened that day, especially about Samus and Link. She then skipped out the door leaving her journal on her bed open to the first page.

Little did she know a certain figure was waiting for her to get out of the room... When she had finally left the figure crept inside and began to read her diary.

_Page one…_

_Dear Journal,_

_It was about a week after we completed the Olympics and beat team Sonic. Daisy and I were busy with the toads preparing for a party at the castle. Daisy and I had just finished baking a large cake and the toads were done decorating. My castle looked wonderful with such sporty decorations. There were even pictures of team Mario during the Olympic events._

_There was a large picture of me winning table tennis. Others included Daisy on the trampoline, Yoshi on the vault, Mario winning the 400m race, and Luigi beating Shadow on the 400m hurdle race…_

_I had invited everyone from our Olympic team; even Wario and Waluigi were there. When the guests arrived the party started. It was all going just marvelous when Master Hand had arrived. Silly me, I thought he had come to celebrate as well but then he informed me about the upcoming Super Smash Brother Brawl Tournament. _

_He said it would be much better than Melee with a bigger mansion, more competitors and everyone being able to watch from a special room. I gladly accepted to go and offered to fetch Mario, Luigi and Bowser after getting my bags. But as he floated into the main party room he was thrilled to see the most athletic of the Mushroom Kingdom sitting before him. He also invited Wario, much to my dismay. We stepped through a green vortex and were instantly transported to this realm._

The mysterious figure wasn't very pleased with this entry and grunted his disapproval. Instead he flipped the journal to the last written page…

The page about Link and Samus…

Therefore this mysterious figure now knew of the darkest secret of the whole mansion… He snickered before sneaking out. Only seconds later Zelda appeared. Being such a trusted friend she closed up Peach's diary without talking a single peep. And therefore remained clueless as to what was going on…

* * *

**A/N: **

**Next on Peach's New Adventure:**

**The secret is out! What will this mean for Peach, Samus, and Link? Who is the mysterious figure?**

**Brainwashers will strike!**

**A mysterious murderer will move throughout the mansion unnoticed…**

**Samus will give birth…**

**Someone will die (quite obviously)…**

**With love, **

**Et de vos âmes,**

**~Katastrophic132**

**Oh and I won't post again. Yep, WILL NOT post again until I get five comments from different people!**


End file.
